Construct (Companion)
Construct (true neutral construct fighter) is a joinable NPC in Neverwinter Nights 2. "An animated suit of thick metal and armor, this blade golem is a fearsome automation bound to its controller’s will. Its right arm is a blade as long as a grown human. The armored plates of this golem have a metallic blue sheen and the styling of the armor is unlike the fashion of armor found in the Sword Coast. Standing well over eight feet tall, this metal giant moves with remarkable speed and grace despite its mass." Gameplay The Construct has very good stats (Str 22 Dex 14 Con 22 Int 14 Wis 10 Chr 8). He totally specializes into his own creature weapons, which however cannot be enchanted in any way. As a construct, he is immune to many things, like mind manipulation, sneak attacks, and critical hits. As you get him very late in the game, and hes just a pure fighter, theres not much relevant to say about how to configure him. You can however apply a couple of enhancements through Craft Alchemy, Craft Weapon, and Craft Armor on him; like so often, it depends upon the main character himself alone for the Armor and Weapon upgrades, others can't help you with these upgrades. At least with the Alchemy upgrade if you fail in the attempt Sand speaks and reluctantly offers to help, if you let him he will do the upgrade for you. Even a totally untrained Int 14 character can reach the minimum skill level of 15 needed in each of the skills, with the help of a Headband of Intelligence +8, Grobnars Inspire Competence, a Greater Heroism spell, and the gauntlets you can buy which boost your crafting skills by +6; this is enough to fully update Construct in all three areas. An average character has a decent chance of carrying out at least one of the boosts unaided. In theory the construct gets a +3 AC boost with the armour improvement, an improved critical hit with the weapon boost and more hit points with the alchemy upgrade. Background The Construct is a Blade Golem first seen when Black Garius sends it against the Githyanki assassins that were hiding in Neverwinter. It attacks both the Githyankies and PC party and after being damaged enough escapes through a Githyaki portal and is captured. The Githyaki somehow manage to damage it and render it inert. The PC comes across the Construct again when rescuing Shandra in the Githyaki's stronghold where it is being torn apart by demons. After rescuing Shandra, the PC brings the Construct back with him/her and Grobnar attempts to repair it. A minor quest is activated where the PC must find parts in order to help Grobnar repair the Construct. Shortly before the Construct is reactivated, Bishop manages to trick Grobnar into giving him the override code for the Construct. The final fate of the Construct is determined by the PC's influence with Bishop and Grobnar. If the PC has high influence with Bishop, the Construct remains under Grobnar's control. If the PC has low influence with Bishop and low influence with Grobnar, Bishop gains control of the Construct with the override commands and uses it to fight against the PC. If the PC has low influence with Bishop but high influence with Grobnar, Bishop will initially succeed in gaining control of the Construct but Grobnar will reveal that he has another set of override commands which grant the Construct free will. The Construct then decides to side with Grobnar and the PC against Bishop and Black Garius. It is assumed to be missing along with the PC and Grobnar after the defeat of the King of Shadows. Category:Official campaign companion NPCs Category:Official campaign NPCs